cocotamafandomcom-20200214-history
Birth! Little God
Birth! Little God (誕生！小さな神様 Tanjō! Chīsana Kami-sama) is part 1 of the first Kami-sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama episode. Its initial air date is October 1, 2015. In this episode, a Cocotama called Luckytama is born from fifth-grader Kokoro Yotsuba's pencil and is accidentally found by her. Official Synopsis Elementary school fifth-grader Kokoro Yostuba is a slightly clumsy but kind girl. To protect her grandma's teaching called "Everything has a soul", she takes care of her things. One day, an object God forms from Kokoro's cherished coloring pencil--a Cocotama is born! His name is Luckytama. Although Cocotamas are determined to not be discovered by humans, Kokoro sees Luckytama's figure shortly after he is born... Plot The episode begins at school during an art project. Kokoro Yostuba opens her tin of 12 colored pencils and picks up the green one, and her friends are stunned by how short it is due to how much she has used and sharpened it. Kokoro remembers being given the pencils by her grandma when she was very young, and that her grandma told her everything has a soul. While the students are enthusiastically beginning their projects, Kokoro’s pencil tin glows and some mysterious light transmits to the green pencil she is holding. She freaks out and alerts her friends, only to lead to confusion as the pencil has stopped glowing. Time passes, and the art project has finished. Everyone has crafted small houses out of various supplies, but Kokoro’s is messily made and the worst in the class. Back home, Kokoro is unpacking her backpack. When she picks up her pencil tin she wonders for a moment why it had been glowing earlier, but she decides to just forget about it and puts the tin down. The next morning, Kokoro is woken up by her alarm clock and gets ready. Then, she leaves the house with her brother. In her room, her pencil tin starts to glow. Meanwhile, Kokoro is playing sports. Someone throws the ball to her, but due to her clumsiness, she doesn’t manage to catch it. She runs over to pick up the ball, and as she does, she sees a boy she has a crush on not too far away. She blushes for a moment before her friends call her back. Back at home, the pencil tin is still glowing and it opens by itself. The light is absorbed by the small green pencil, which then emits it back out into an egg-shaped ball of light. It suddenly turns into a white egg, which bounces around on the table. It hits itself against a lamp, causing a crack to appear around its middle, and bounces back into the air. Suddenly, out pops Luckytama. He tries to stay in the air, but he falls to the desk. When he gets up, he happily congratulates himself for being born. He runs along the table, singing to himself, but accidentally knocks some stuff over. He slides down a lampshade and continues running down in delight. By this time, school is over and Kokoro is ready to come home. However, Luckytama is still running around and singing. He climbs on top of a book and uses a pen lid as a periscope, looking around the room. He then swings on a piece of lace coming from a bookmark inside the book and flings himself back onto the table, but he lands on a tube of glue stick. He manages to roll on it before tripping and landing in front of some rubber bands. He hums and uses a pink rubber band as a hula hoop. The rubber band gets caught on the handle of a mini chest of drawers, and so he tries to pull it off. Instead, he gets bombarded into Kokoro’s alarm clock and knocks it over. Shocked, he hastily puts it back up and sticks its hands back on. Luckytama turns around, only to find Kokoro staring right at him. They stare at each other for a short while, Luckytama beginning to sweat. Then he screams. Kokoro squeals as well and runs away, while Luckytama pulls an egg out of his pants and jumps inside to hide. Kokoro approaches the egg and gently pokes it. Luckytama refuses to come out, and she wonders how to make him leave the egg. She picks it up and hits it against the edge of her desk, causing the crack to appear. She hesitates and then pulls the egg open, making Luckytama burst out and slam against the wall. When he lands on the table, he asks Kokoro if she can see him. She responds with a yes, and Luckytama runs back and forth in dismay before crying. Kokoro asks who he is. Kokoro learns that Luckytama is a colored pencil God, and that came from her small green pencil. Luckytama explains that Cocotama are spirits born from objects that have been cherished by humans, which is the same thing Kokoro’s grandma told her. He says that Cocotamas practice to become Gods one day, which amazes Kokoro. But Luckytama continues that Cocotamas have a strict rule about not being seen by humans, and because he was seen, he would disappear and his soul will return to the pencil at midnight. He cries again, and Kokoro looks sad. Luckytama stops crying and asks Kokoro to have a Secret Contract with him. Kokoro isn’t sure, but Luckytama says it will be okay because he has great lucky power. To prove this, he performs his magic chant and dance but all it does is make a drop of water fall on her head. He tries again, and this time an entire bucket of water falls on her head. He apologizes and tries yet again. This time, he finally does something right, and a hairdryer appears. Kokoro dries her hair with it. Luckytama decides to push his luck even further and does magic for the fourth time. This makes the hairdryer blow out fire, and Kokoro runs away from it. Luckytama tries magic one last time, making a wheeled chair appear under Kokoro and carry her away from the hairdryer. However, it moves so fast that she falls onto the floor. Luckytama is so upset about his magic being unreliable that he cries, thinking Kokoro won’t want to share the Secret Contract with him. Kokoro hears him crying and stands up, gently picking Luckytama up in her hands. She says it’s okay and that she will do the contract with him, and that they are friends. Luckytama is very happy to hear this. Luckytama gives the contract he made to Kokoro, and she reads the terms she must agree to; no letting anyone else know about Cocotamas, no making a contract with any other Cocotama, and so on. Luckytama nods as she reads, but when he says it’s time to sign it, he notices Kokoro glaring at the paper. He asks what’s wrong, and she reads the final condition—“Make a house", which Kokoro failed at in school. Gallery C1.png| Birth! little god image gallery|link=http://cocotama.wikia.com/wiki/Birth!_Little_God/Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes